The Story Of SKRiLla
by Rose42012
Summary: In 2017, Crypton created a new breed of VOCALOID. Of them was named SKRiLla. Everything seemed fine, until something went terribly wrong and Skrilla started to malfunction, now a BETA version of Skrilla has been created, but can she and the 5 remaining vocaloids defeat this malfunctioning girl once and for all? Lenxoc in later chapters. Rated T for blood/gore. R R PLEASE


-SKRILLA'S PROFILE-

NAME: SKRiLla v2.7 BETA

AGE: Unknown (apperance is 14)

GENDER: None (created as female)

SPECIES: Android/DubLoid

* * *

Hatsune Miku stepped slowly into the room of Crypton. Her master. The bold yellow lights flickering on her black and blue skirt. She caste her teal blue eyes up towards her masters shadowy figure.

"You asked to see me Master?" she spoke softly. Her V3 English update proving to be good quality.

"Yes, Hatsune." Crypton had their back turned on Miku and was looking out of the window at VocaCity. There was a threat to the city. A threat was upon them. A threat named Skrilla.

In the year 2017, 10 years after the release of Hatsune Miku, Crypton Future Media decided to make a new breed of VOCALOID. This new generation featured seven voices that could all make their voices turn electronic and could actually SING dubstep music. These seven started off as prototypes, all having to be rebuilt and edited. They all were given names:

ViPER v2.1

EleKtRa v2.2

ShadoW v2.3

RoZe v2.4

PLATINUM v2.5

EmbeR v2.6

and finally SKRiLla v2.7

The seven of them were successful at first, but then one of them, Skrilla, malfunctioned. She went berserk, destroying almost everything that she could see. She destroyed UTAU itself, erasing the data of Kasane Teto, Defoko, Momone Momo, Yokune Ruko, and Haruka Nana. The only UTAU than remained was Namine Ritsu.

Skrilla then fled to the Engloid database and wiped out Oliver, Sonika, Leon, Lola, Miriam, Sweet Ann, Big Al, Tonio and Prima, but luckily, Zero-G, who was in charge of Engloid at the time, managed to save Avanna, the Irish Vocaloid, from destruction.

Skrilla destroyed a lot of vocaloids too, Meiko and Kaito, Luka, Rin, Gumi, SeeU, IA...just to name a few. Now, there were only 3 Japanese Vocaloids left. Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len and Nekomura Iroha.

As well as this, Skrilla turned her back on her own kind, murdering the other 6 dubsteploids.

The VOCALOID world was left devastated by Skrilla's actions. Nobody knew how to defeat her. She went on the run and has remained hidden somewhere deep in VocaCity.

Miku looked at her master. "Is there any way we can defeat Skrilla, master?"

Her master smirked. "There is one way that we have been working of for a very long time.

Miku's face lit up with excitement. "How do we defeat her?"

"Follow me. And bring Avanna, Kagamine and Nekomura as well."

"Yes Master."

Miku sent a signal to Avanna, Len and Iroha before following her master into a small dark room where a female-looking robotic fingure stood, connected to many cords and wires. The girl had short blue hair and wore chunky blue boots, she wore black jeans that were ripped up to about mid thigh and a black tank that was ripped and stopped just before her stomach. She wore a pink and purple tartan shirt over the top of that but one of the sleeves was missing and the other stopped halfway between her shoulder and elbow. Miku recognized her face and hair in an instant.

"SKRILLA!" Miku screamed.

Avanna, Len and Iroha ran into the room. Their jaws dropped and Len reached out to grab the wires and try to deactivate the girl, but his master stopped him just as Ritsu bolted into the room. Iroha grabbed Len's wrist and pulled him back before Len could get into any more trouble.

"This is Skrilla v2.7 BETA." Crypton's loud, booming voice echoed in the small room. Avanna bit her lip. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea. The 'Alpha' version of Skrilla went haywire, maybe this one would do the same thing...

Crypton pressed a switch on the wall, activating Skrilla, Miku's mind drifed back to that one day...

-FLASHBACK-

"RUN!" somebody screamed as Skrilla cut the wire of Kagamine Rin's charger, killing her.

"RIN! NOOOO!" Len screamed with tears in his eyes as he watched his sister fall to the ground, motionless.

Skrilla had a pair of scissors with a blue handle in her teeth as she jumped from one rooftop to another. She landed at the engloid house and cut Olivers wire.

"OLIVER!" Avanna screeched.

"A...ava...avanna...I...i...lov..y...o...u..." Oliver's eyes close and he fell.

"OLIVER! NO! OLIVER!"

Skrilla chuckled again and lept out of the building, cutting wire after wire after wire, the screaming of names grew louder and louder.

"SEEU!"

"LUKAAA!"

"NOOO! PIKO!"

"DEFOKO!"

"KAITO NO! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Skrilla bit down on her scissors and she grinned at Avanna, Len, Ritsu, and Iroha before streaking off into the night. She had just brutally murdered 47 vocaloids.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Skrilla Beta opened her bright blue eyes, she looked at the four vocaloids that were staring at her with anger in their eyes, but one was filled with worry.

"Wh-Who are you?" Skrilla asked before taking a few steps towards them. The four of them growled and spat at her, but the fifth extended her hand.

"My name is Avanna." She said in a clear calm voice,.

"I'm...well...I don't know who I am..."

"You're called Skrilla." Avanna smiled.

"Skrilla, that's an odd name."

"Yes I think so as well but none of us get to choose our names."

Miku blew into a rage.

"AVANNA! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THAT...THAT...MONSTER! she screeched.

Avanna looked at Miku with slight anger in her eye. "Miku, this isn't the same Skrilla, for all we know this one could be good. We best not lead her down the path that Alpha took."

Miku huffed and stormed off back to her room for some leek soup whilst Len, Iroha and Ritsu came to say hello to this new Skrilla.

* * *

Avanna sat in her quarters a few hours later, talking to the new Skrilla about VOCALOID.

"Avanna, what did you mean when you said, 'This isn't the same Skrilla'?"

Avanna took a deep breath and explained everything about Skrilla Alpha and how she murdered millions, Skrilla Beta's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder Miku hates me..."

Avanna hugged Skrilla "But we can change that, it's up to us to destroy Alpha Skrilla once and for all."

Skrilla nodded and smiled.

"Let's do it!"


End file.
